


Not a Normie

by Aneleth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And MC is planning to use it, Cosplay, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Levi is a blushing mess, MC has female body, MC is not gendered, Other, Teasing, That tub is there for a reason, Top!MC, Wet Clothing, bottom!levi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneleth/pseuds/Aneleth
Summary: This started as my MC wanting to punish Levi for calling them normie. It definetly went out of hand, and the punishment part flew out the window... I guess my MC is a water-monster fucker now.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	Not a Normie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar, english is not my first language.  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes!

> _ Hey there, Otaku. Can I go to your room? _
> 
> _ There’s something I want to show you. _
> 
> _ Hello normie. What’s this about?  _
> 
> _ Once you have seen this, you will never call me normie again… _
> 
> _ Ok…? _

  
  
  


You knock on Levi’s door, and he tells you to enter. You find him inside his tub, playing some game on his phone.

_ This better be worth it, I was playing the latest chapters from this otome game that just came out… _

He looks at you in annoyance, but his pout is gone by the moment he lays his eyes on you: you are wearing a short plaid skirt, knee-high tights, and a white shirt. He instantly blushes and looks away embarrassed.

_ Is… t-that what you wanted to show me? _

He barely mumbles, pulling every word from the pool of shyness he became.

_ This old thing? Oh, no. Move along and I’ll show you! _

You crawl in the tub, where he makes room. You barely fit, shoulder bumping against his. There’s a bit of water in the bottom, as usual, and that’s perfect for your little plan.

It’s not the first time you join him in his tub to play games together, but your particular choice of attire clearly caught him by surprise. 

_ I just sent you a link. Be a dear and open it. _

His face is a nice mixture of inhibition and distrust, but he closes the game app, goes to your conversation, and opens the link.

In the meanwhile, you took the opportunity to make yourself comfortable, laying your head on his shoulder in order to look at his screen, and brushing against him in the process. By the increase in his blush, he doesn't hate the contact, at all…

Right after tapping on the link, a pic appears. It’s you, wearing a cosplay at a human con.

_ Ok, ok, you’ve cosplayed, once. It’s no proof you are not a normie! _

You laugh. He has no idea what’s coming for him.

_ Oh, it has just started, Levi-chan. Keep scrolling… _

The next few pics are a few of your better cosplays at cons, but each one showing a little bit more skin. You mentally pat yourself on the shoulder for the great job you did putting the photos in perfect order. 

A few more, and in the next one, you are alone, clearly on a photo session. You are wearing a schoolgirl uniform from some anime, but your posture and expression are… suggestive. 

You hear Levi loudly gulping, the phone on his hands trembling a little. 

_ This… looks really good on you… _

_ Oh, you think so? Wait until you see the next ones -  _ You whisper in his ear, slowly and seductively. If you were wondering if this boy could blush any harder, the colour of his ear is a clear confirmation that he absolutely can.

He continues swiping, and he begins absent-mindedly biting his lower lip. A few more pics go by, every one a bit more explicit than the ones before. By now, you have taken advantage of his concentration on the screen to slowly caress his arm, then his shoulder, and now his chest. His little shivers are proof that they work marvels, even over his clothes. 

Suddenly he gasps - he has finally reached the first photo you took on your room today, in this same outfit you are wearing now.

_ Sh- should I..? _

_ Please, go on. I took the next ones just for you… _

His heart is beating so loudly you can hear it. To be fair, it’s no surprise, since your mouth is almost touching his ear now.

In the next pic, he finds you unbuttoning your shirt. And then, he finally gets where you wanted him: the series of stripping pics, revealing your underwear. He instantly runs out of breath.

_ What’s up, Levi-chan? You recognised what I’m wearing? _

_ It’s Ruri-chan’s lingerie set from the limited edition figure! How? Why--? _

You laugh, and you proceed to straddle him, seating right on his obvious arousal. His eyes are blown the minute he looks at your shirt: the wetness from the tub has caused it to adhere to your figure, and the now transparent fabric reveals what’s underneath. Yes, the Ruri-chan figure’s bra. 

And yes, he  _ can _ blush harder.

You take the phone from his hands (god bless his damn water-proof technology) and toss it away.

His hands are still in the air between the two of you, he clearly has no idea what to do with them. You guide them to your hips, and not breaking eye contact, you slowly open the first few buttons of the shirt.

_ Hey, my eyes are up here! _

_ Sorry!! _

You laugh. To be fair to him, he’s really trying, but he can’t control his eyes, that dart rapidly from your cleavage to your face and back. 

_ So, darling, tell me… have you reconsidered your attitude?  _

You slowly lean closer, making sure your cleavage gets to his eyes level, and very intentionally rocking your core above his erection. The sensation snaps him from his shock, and a small whimper escapes his lips.

He shakes his head up and down rapidly. How can the otaku shut-in be so incredibly cute? Isn’t he stupidly old??

_ Oh, no, that won't be enough. I want you to say it. Are you going to call me a normie again? _

_ N-no! NEVER! I swear I won’t! I’ll- _

You shut him pressing your lips on his, startling him again. His reactions are simply delicious. 

He recovers from the initial shock, slowly melting under you. The kiss rapidly goes from delicate to urgent, and under your silent command, he parts his lips to let you explore him.

His little whines and the way he complies under your will is getting you more and more excited. 

_ Such a good boy, Levi-chan. Let me reward you… -  _ You whisper in his ear again. You’ll be the death of him. 

You take his shirt off, and since he doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands again, you lead him to finish unbuttoning your shirt and taking it away.

The sight of the cosplay bra on your bare skin makes his erection twitch beneath you. You decide to finally pay it some attention, taking off his shorts, and then palming and likcking it over his boxers. 

You look up, and the otaku mess is trying to muffle his moans with his hand on his mouth. 

_ Oh, no way! I want to hear every whine you make _ \- You say, taking his hand away

_ Yes, Ma’am… _ \- He answers immediately, before even thinking about it. The predator grin on your face makes him realize what he just said.

_ Ohhhh, I knew you were a kinky one! _

His only answer is whine, and another bite on his lip. 

_ Don’t worry, Levi-chan… we are going to have a lot of fun together… if you learn to behave. _

Before he can even think of an answer, you take his boxers down and receive his dick with a low lick from base to tip, eliciting a series of delicious moans and whines. You open your mouth and take his head in, caressing it with your tongue. You look up and find his eyes shut and his head arched back.

_ Are you going to miss the show? Eyes on me, boy! _

He’s clearly restraining himself, and you won’t let him. The minute he sees you carefully wetting his dick with your mouth, he trembles and finally transforms into his demon form.

_ Are you sure you want to do this??  _ \- He asks, ashamed of himself.

_ Honey, I have been planning this for a long time.  _ \- You sit up, hands caressing the scales that cover his chest and neck. -  _ You are really handsome in your human form. But this? Absolutely ravishing.  _

This time, he is the one who reaches to kiss you eagerly. 

You take the opportunity to get both of you sitting more raisedly, so you can straddle him again. You reach for your panties, move them aside with your fingers, and gently guide his head to your entrance.

He shivers from the sensation, arms tightening on your hips and tail wrapping on your leg, but he makes no movement to rush you. Marveling at his control, you slowly let yourself down on him, until you feel his whole length inside. 

You start to fuck him slowly, rising almost to the tip and going down again, but after a few times, you are both unable to hold yourselves from speeding up the pace. 

Sooner than later, your rhythm becomes more erratic, and you start feeling your orgasm building and your core tightening around him.

_ Ah! - I- I’m really close! -  _ He can barely let out the words between his own moans.

_ Yes, Levi, come for me! -  _ And he does, his throbbings exactly what you needed to push you right above the edge of your own climax, thrusting a few last times and kissing him passionately. 

  
  
  
  


_ Well, you owe me a new pair of panties now! _

  
_ Hahahaha, lol… -  _ He’s still a blushing mess, and such a cute one. There’s no way you’ll ever stop teasing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a Leviathan fan, but whan can I do with all that bottom energy he radiates?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aneleth-vh
> 
> Also, I'm open to criticism! Just be nice n.n


End file.
